The Mark of Athena
by Solentos
Summary: The journey of the Seven demigods of the 2nd Great Prophecy to Rome, to Greece.
1. Jason I

**A/N:**** Well, it's my first time. Not writing, just writing here :) Anyway, please read and leave a review, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Jason I

**A****S**** J****ASON LOOKED DOWN AT**** C****AMP**** J****UPITER**, he couldn't help but to jump with enthusiasm. All of his friends were down there: Hazel, Dakota, and Reyna. He couldn't wait to see them again, especially Reyna. He realized he was blushing and hoped Piper wasn't looking, which of course she was.  
"Umm, something bothering you Jason?" She asked.

"No," he lied. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. Seeing my friends again, and this camp, it just makes me…"

"I understand," Piper interrupted. Jason felt a little bad, because he knew Piper didn't know what was going on. He _did_ still have feelings for Reyna, and now he felt like he was caught in a situation that, no matter what, would end badly.

When the _Argo II_ landed, there was a little tension at first, but then the Romans greeted the Greeks, except for Octavian, of course.  
"Hey, Octavian," Jason said with a smirk.

"Hello, traitor," Octavian grumbled. That was pretty much the whole conversation. Then Jason saw Reyna and they ran to meet one another. When they hugged, everyone began to cheer. Then Jason remembered that Piper was a part of that crowd, and let go of Reyna.  
"I can't believe you're really here," said Reyna.

"Me neither," replied Jason. "But before we catch up, we should probably start planning our little trip."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I think Percy had wanted us to come down to the Senate House to discuss that…little trip."

"Ok, let's head down there." Reyna and Jason got everyone into the Senate House, and then Percy began to speak.

"Ok, Romans, Greeks, we haven't really understood what Juno/Hera has been trying to do until this point, and now her plan is beginning to make sense. Be that as it may, I still want to give her a nice goddess-sized smack upside the head." There were a few chuckles at that remark.

"Now," Percy continued, "Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and I will be the ones going on—"

"Wait a minute," Octavian interrupted. "Why do 4 Greeks get to go when only 3 Romans get to go?" Jason could see Octavian was just trying to cause trouble to make Percy look bad, which no one needed. Luckily, Percy realized it too.

"Do any of you have a problem with this lineup?" he asked the Senate. No one seemed to, but of course Octavian didn't give up so easily.

"I have an idea," Octavian said confidently. "We could play a war game to decide which camp gets the 7th spot—"

"Shut up, Octavian," chided Reyna. "We all see right through you." But the problem was that not everyone did. The Romans began to chant, "War game! War game! War game!"

"All right, fine. We will have a FRIENDLY war game, but it will decide nothing. As for the quest, the lineup is set, as long as the Senate agrees." They all nodded. "Ok," Reyna continued. "We will have a war game tonight, right after dinner. Since the 5th Cohort won last time, they will defend, along with the visiting Greeks and the 4th cohort. Dakota, Gwendolyn, do you want Jason or Percy on your side?"

"We'll take Percy," they said simultaneously. Jason was a little offended that they wanted Percy more, but he was glad that he got to play offense. He saw his opponents go off and work on building the fort for tonight's match. "Ok, give the defenders until 5:00 pm to set up. Then you all will have one hour to eat dinner. Then we will meet on the Field of Mars. Good luck to all!" Reyna said. "_Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_

The rest of the legion relayed the cheer right back.


	2. Jason II

**A/N: Ok, now that I've had a chance to think, I believe I'll be able to write two chapters or so a week. In the summer, it will be almost daily :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Jason II

AFTER DINNER, JASON HAD A CHANCE TO SCOUT THE FORT that the defenders had built. It looked pretty dull, but he knew Leo, and he was pretty sure they had some hidden weapons somewhere, which Jason hoped he wouldn't have to face.

Reyna blew the starting horn, and the battle began. Jason flipped his coin, and came up with his Imperial gold sword. He had no trouble getting to the base of the fort, but then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a water cannon, a second too late. The blast knocked him back about 15 feet. He managed to get to his feet, and saw Percy smiling at him with his Celestial bronze sword, Riptide.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Sparky," Percy teased.

"Bring it, Fish Face," Jason countered.

Their swords met and sent sparks flying. They fought, sword-to-sword, for a couple of minutes. They gave each other minor cuts all over, until Jason with one swift move, knocked Riptide out of Percy's hand. Percy ran for the water cannon, and Jason followed. There was no way he was going to let him get away now.

He was gaining ground, but it seemed like Percy was slowing down. He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. Only too late did Jason realize what had happened. The last thing that Jason saw was a mischievous smile on Percy's face, kind of like the Hermes guys when they pulled a prank on you.

When he came to, he found himself in a hospital bed with Piper looking over him.

"Percy knocked you out. I believe he told me it was with the pommel of his sword," Piper informed Jason.

"I gotta tell you, it was quite a sight to see the powerful son of Zeus on the ground."

"Aww. That means he beat me," Jason complained.

Piper chuckled. "Well, score one for the son of the Sea—"

"No need to rub it in," Jason grumbled.

"Ok, if you can get up, get up. Leo told me to bring you down to the _Argo II _as soon as you regained conciousness."

"I can get up, thank you very much," Jason said, slightly offended. He threw off his sheets, stood on the bed and tried to jump off, landing with a tuck-and-roll. But he rolled to far and landed on his face.

"Ow," he groaned. When he stood up he saw Piper trying not to laugh. "Umm, anyway, let's get down to the _Argo II," _Piper said, walking off.

Jason, not feeling the need to embarrass himself further, followed. They went down to Temple Hill, where the ship had landed. They saw Leo talking to Percy.

"—so basically we'll have to stop at Long Island for gas and let the engine cool down a little bit," Leo had been saying.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Hey bro, just showing Percy the ropes," replied Leo. "He may need to understand the ship, since we'll be on the water for at least half the time."

"We'll be in the air too," Jason responded. "Well, you just got here."

"I'm aware. Just show me the stupid ship already."

"Excuse me? This ship is has rotating ballistae, mounted crossbows, and—"

"Ok, ok. Show me the smart ship. Is that better?

Leo looked like he wanted to keep talking all night, which Jason knew he was capable of, but he calmed down and then gave a tour of the ship, and then informed them that we'll leave in 12 hours. Jason, who'd had a day to forget, got in bed as quickly as possible.


	3. Percy I

**A/N: Nothing really to say here, so I better get on to the story before I start blabbing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Percy I

PERCY WAS BEGINNING TO WISH THAT HIS 8 MONTH HIATUS FROM LIFE HAD LASTED LONGER THAN 8 MONTHS, because at least it was peaceful sleep. He was hoping that tonight he would have a nice night. No such luck. His dreams started okay.

"Percy," his mother said. "I feel like I ask this more often than I should. Where are you?"

"The Roman camp. Camp Jupiter."

"Camp what? Where is that?

"It's in California, and—you know, we're going to come back to Camp Half-Blood and make a stop there, so I'll explain everything then."

"But hold on, I'm sleeping right now. How am I contacting you?"

"I don't know, maybe Iris is doing us a favor. She owes me for making me where that purse."

"Iris? What are you—?" He couldn't here his mother as well after that, as if there was some sort of bad signal in his dream.

"Mom? Can you hear me?"

"He could see her muttering a few words, but then all he saw were black and white dots fluttering around like a T.V. on a channel that doesn't exist. Then something came into focus, but it wasn't his mother.

_"Percy,"_ Gaea said. _"Give up hope now, and I will make your death…slightly less painful."_

"Fat chance, Dirthead." He shot back.

_"You do not understand, Percy. All your friends, your family, they will be tortured more than anyone has ever been tortured in the Fields of Punishment. You could save them from that. Surrender or the consequences will be unbearable. You will not be able to live with yourself."_

The thought of his friends and family being tortured almost made Percy want to run and hide in a corner. But then he realized that Gaea had no intentions of playing nice, even if he did give up. "Good luck. We're gonna bring everything we got, and we're gonna LULL YOU BACK TO SLEEP!"

Gaea snorted. "_You saw the irony in what you just said, and how you said it, right?"_

Percy clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. "You can tell your army that they might as well get out of our way."

_"You have no idea what awaits you. You will remember this conversation when you hit your first obstacle on your quest. And mark my words, when the earth comes up and visits your cute little ship, you will see how powerful I really am."_

"I don't care how powerful you are," Percy responded. "I've defeated the likes of Atlas and Polyphemus. I've also beat _your sons_ Antaeus, Kronos, and Polybotes. Not to mention the thousands of monsters that were part of Kronos' army last summer. Do you think I'm afraid of a little dirt?"

_"You have spirit, Percy,"_ Gaea smiled. _"But watch yourself. Just because I'm not fully awake yet does not mean I don't have enough power to do this."_

Percy felt the ground begin to shake. It got stronger and stronger, until he was being tossed around like a rag doll.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

_"It should be quite obvious,"_ Gaea sneered. _"After all, your father is the god of…what was that natural disaster again—?"_


End file.
